The Legend of Spyro: Goodbyes
by Shadowriser609
Summary: Today was supposed to be a happy day. Nightclaw and Serenit were going to become official mates and the world was at peace...until a misshap with a portal thrust Spyro, Trent, and David into LA of all places. Trust will be put to the test as they risk life and limb to get home. However, one of our heroes will not find his way back to the Dragon Realms. Rated T (6-?)
1. Prologue

Prologue

-David's POV-

Oh man I screwed up…I screwed up big time. Today was Nightclaw's mating ceremony and well; Trent, Spyro, and I were late. I wanted to go alone but they insisted on coming with me, but who am I to question them. I do have to say though, that the 20 years I've been in the Dragon Realms has been enjoyable. I mean sure I was excited when I met everyone back when I was 12 but now that I've known them for 16 years, I feel like I've never lived anywhere else but here. I still wear the Gauntlet Ignitus gave me when we had to fight Emma all those years ago…I miss her to this day, but what we did was because we had to do it. Speaking of Ignitus, he said that he would be traveling from the White Isle to the temple to see the ceremony himself, so maybe it would be nice to talk to him in a more real sense. I decided to pull out a red-will stone that I had in my pocket and open a portal for us to use to get back to the temple without being late.

"Why can't we just fly back? I'm the fastest dragon in Avalar after all." Trent said.

"Which is exactly why we should do this, you know I can't keep up with you, and I know how you feel about passengers…" Spyro said. They still haven't told me what Trent's deal with passengers was, but I'm not one to argue with my friends.

"I let that little girl on my back…" Trent started.

"18 years ago I might add. I know for a fact when we went to Hiccup's wedding that you didn't let anyone on then." Spyro retorted. That's another thing to; we somehow have formed a peace relationship with the world of How to Train Your Dragon. Don't ask me how because it's a very long story to cover.

"Fine we'll use the portal." Trent said. Spyro smiled triumphantly and I shrugged and broke the stone. I haven't thought a lot of my old home in LA, mostly because I haven't had a reason to go back, but today I felt something remind me of my mother and how worried she must be about me being ok. No time to think about that now though, we've got somewhere to be. The portal formed and all three of us walked through. For some reason I felt myself getting smaller in the portal, but I brushed it aside and walked out on the other side. I looked up and saw it was…night time? That can't be right; it was around mid day when we left.

"You guys are seeing thi-…" I began before I noticed something. My voice was a lot younger than what it was before we entered the portal. I looked behind me and saw both Spyro and Trent flop out of the portal. They looked a lot younger as well.

"Ugh…my head." Spyro said gripping the back of his head with his paw. "Um…where are we?"

"…YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Trent shouted at the top of his lungs in almost a full blown roar.

"Woah Trent calm down." Spyro said.

"You don't understand Spyro…" I began.

"What don't I understand? Just where are we?" Spyro asked. Trent looked around at our surroundings growling intensely and I sighed.

"We're on the top of my apartment building….in LA." I said. Spyro's eyes went wide and we went over to Trent.

"Hey Trent it's ok, you don't need to be mad about this." He said.

"Spyro you don't understand…this place, this world, it hates me with an unholy passion." Trent replied.

"Well you're a dragon now, so that mean you can deal with them right? And besides, I'm here to." Spyro replied.

"That's the thing Spyro, neither you nor Trent can be seen out in public. If they saw that there were dragons on an apartment roof in LA they would call in the military to dissect you both." I said.

"Don't we have another will stone to get back?" Spyro asked. I shook my head.

"Great, just fucking brilliant. Not only am I in Los Angelis again, but also we're stuck here because we don't have another will-stone to take us home! What next? Pigs are going to grow wings?" Trent said defeated before he just lied down on the ground. Spyro and I looked between each other before he went over to Trent and lied down next to his brother-in-law. I sighed before finding the fire escape and slowly climbing down to my apartment bellow the roof. I opened the sliding glass door and stepped inside the living room. When I walked in, I saw the TV was perfectly fine and nothing on the console showed evidence of the explosion. At least Ignitus is tidy. I sat down on the couch after I closed the door and turned on the TV. The news media was still reporting on Trent's supposed crime that he had committed 31 years ago his time and I sighed. As I was watching the news, I heard the main door open. I looked to see who it was and my jaw hit the floor. It was mom in her civilian clothes.

"M-mom…" I said. She had tears in her eyes and rushed over to me. She embraced me in the longest hug I've ever been in.

"Where have you been? I had half the police force searching for you these past few days. Are you hurt? Did that menace kidnap you?" She asked.

"I'm fine mom, I'm fine. I just got lost for a few days. Sorry." I replied. If only she knew the truth. She broke the hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't scare me like that again." She said.

"Ok mom. I won't." I told her.

"Well, I want you to go to bed early tonight." She told me.

"How come?" I asked.

"Because you have school, now hurry up it's past midnight already." She replied. I sighed and got ready for bed. After I finished, I climbed into my bed and tried going to sleep. Just as I was about to go to sleep, my eyes shot open. 'Oh shit!' I thought. 'I don't remember anything from school. The last time I went was 16 years ago my time. I'm screwed.' I sighed and tried going to sleep, knowing tomorrow would be my last day alive on this planet.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Spyro's POV-

Sleeping on a roof isn't really a comfortable option compared to my bed back at the temple, but I'll take what I can get. Trent was awake long before me apparently and he was looking over the edge of the building into the streets bellow. I walked over to him but he stopped me in my tracks before I got to close. "Please don't come any closer Spyro." He said to me.

"Wh-what? Why?" I asked stopping in place.

"Just don't right now. I need a minute…" Trent told me. I understood what he meant and stood in silence. After a few minutes, he turned back to me.

"A-are you ok? I'm worried about you." I told him.

"I'll be fine, this place just brings back painful memories that I want to forget." He said. I then put my paw on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault. Your father was an evil man who cared about nothing but himself and his drinking problem. I know how it feels like to not have your real parents around you, but over the last 20 years, I feel you've become a better man than that bastard could ever hope to be." I told him. He smiled.

"Well I'm glad Ignitus came with me on this trip or I truly would have been lost." Trent jabbed at my moment. I rolled my eyes and we laughed for a little bit. We both then heard footsteps on metal come from the wall opposite to us and we both hid from sight.

"It's ok guys, it's only me." I heard David call out. Trent and I came out of hiding and walked over to him. "Ok here's the deal, I have school in a few minutes so I won't be able to stay but you two can go inside the apartment for the time being as long as you both promise not to break anything. I get home before my mom does so you should be safe…" Just then a loud female voice was heard.

"David wake up! It's time for school!" the voice said.

"Alright that's my queue so I'll see you guys later today alright?" he semi-asked. We both nod and he ran down the fire escape again. After a few seconds we both followed after him and Trent had us wait until the door to the 'apartment' was closed fully before we walked inside. Trent closed the sliding door behind me and I looked in wonder of the room I had walked into. I asked Trent what most of everything was inside the room and he answered my questions to the best of his ability. He explained to me what a car was, what television is, and so on. He even told me that I'm quite popular in this world and I soon figured out why when I found a box with my name on it lying on the ground.

"Hey, uh, Trent…what is this?" I asked holding up the box.

"That's uh…how do I explain this without you thinking you don't exist?..." Trent said in deep thought.

"What do you mean don't exist? As far as you and I are concerned I'm very real." I replied.

"Ha, ha, very funny Spyro…Ok I got it, think of that game as a portal to another world, only not one you can practically use. Instead it acts like a window which mirrors a reality and allows you to interact with the environment." He said.

"Oh I see, so it's like the pool of visions only you're able to interact with the vision you see." I stated in understanding. He nodded.

"Yeah, sort of like that. Granted I have no clue how they know your story, but I know that this helped make you an icon to some people. I would know because I used to think that way when I played that game 34 years ago." Trent told me. I chuckled.

"I guess that does make me your hero then." I said sticking my chest out jokingly. Trent laughed and then rubbed his paw along the top of my head.

"Keep on dreaming Spyro, keep on dreaming." He said after he stopped. I smirked and we continued walking around. "Want me to put that game on for you, or at least try to?" I shrugged and then Trent walked over to the television and pressed some buttons, He slid a circular object into a black box on the floor and told me to watch the screen. I did and saw as the 'title screen' for the game played. Trent found some sort of object on the floor and slowly made the game play what he called cut-scenes in a way that mimicked a 'movie.' I watched the game unfold and couldn't believe how accurate it was. Granted there were a few cut details like when I turned into my dark form. I remember the conversation being a lot more violent in terms of me almost hurting Cynder, but it seemed to gloss over that fact. Once the game's cut-scenes ended, Trent turned off everything. We sat in silence for a while my mind processed the new information I just received. After a few minutes my stomach growled a little and then Trent opened a door in the wall and balanced something on the top of his head before setting it down in front of me. When I looked down, I saw a triangle shaped object on a round white dish.

"What's this?" I asked Trent as I sniffed it to see what it was.

"It's pizza, don't eat the white thing though because that is glass and I don't think your body could handle that." Trent replied. I nodded and slowly bent my head down to take a bite from the 'pizza' and slowly sank my teeth into it. It was a little cold granted, but it tasted so good and I quickly finished the rest of it.

"How do you make cooked food taste so good?" I asked Trent with a satisfaction on my face. He shrugged and pulled out something for him to eat from the magic food portal…I mean refrigerator, thank you Trent for fixing my mistake on that front. After Trent and I ate a little bit more food, I decided to lie down on the 'couch' and take a little nap. Trent said he'd stay up and keep watch and I slowly drifted off into sleep.

-A few hours later-

I woke up calmly on my makeshift bed and stretched out my limbs a little bit. "Afternoon sleepyhead." Trent said while lying down on the floor in front of me.

"Hey that gravel on the roof was hard to sleep on ok." I replied. "Plus all those loud noises from the streets bellow didn't help at all."

"Eh, fair enough I guess. Well you'll be happy to know that we are still alone and everyth…" Trent said before his earflaps shot into the air.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Shhhhh. Someone's coming to the door, we need to go." He said. I climbed off the couch and we both made our way to the sliding glass door and onto the 'fire escape.' I closed the door and we climbed back on the roof before we could be seen. "That was a little close." Trent said.

"How do you know that wasn't David?" I asked.

"Because I heard David shout towards two other people as they were running to the door and David sounded farther away." My brother-in-law replied.

"I wonder who the other two were." I said.

"I heard Travis and Josh so at least we know their first names." Trent replied. Trent's ears shot up again. "Get behind that air conditioner." He said pointing to a large silver object on the roof. I nod and I jump behind it. Trent get's as small as possible and goes to a shadow near the edge of the roof. I was confused at first as to why he said to hide, but soon my suspicions were answered when I heard two young male voices approaching.

"Well where is it David?" One voice said.

"Yeah where is it?" The other replied.

"I have no clue what you guys are talking about, can we please just go back downstairs?" I heard David ask.

"Not until you tell us what's going on. I mean you disappear for 3 days and you won't let your friends see you because you have business? That means your hiding something on the roof." The first one said.

"Travis…."David pleaded.

"Dude we're your best friends, just tell us already. You tell us everything, why hide this from us?" The second boy stated.

"You don't understand Josh I just…can't tell you…" David tried again.

"Why can't you tell us?" 'Travis' said.

"Because you would totally freak out that's why!" David shouted.

"Jeez man calm down I'm sure it's not that bad." 'Josh' told him. I heard a low grumble come from Trent's direction. Luckily they didn't notice, but I hope David can get rid of them soon. David sighs.

"I can't, I would put them in danger." David replied.

"Put who in danger?" Travis asked.

"Yeah who would you put in danger if you told us?" Josh added. I looked over to Trent and he was shaking his head and then he sighed.

"Uh…no one…" David replied sheepishly. He's a worse liar than Serenit is at times. Trent then slowly made his way over.

"This isn't going well." He said.

"I can tell, what should we do?" I replied.

"The best thing we can do is stay hidden and hope Travis and Josh leav…" Trent said before getting cut off.

"Trent!" David called out. "Can you please come out here?" Trent grunted.

"Well there goes secrecy." He said as he stood up. He walked out from behind the metal box we were behind and I heard two flopping noises on the roof. I walked over and saw the two boys knocked out on the ground. One had blond hair and wore a red shirt with khaki shorts while the other was a red head who wore pants, a brown jacket and a light blue undershirt. I looked at Trent and he just shrugged. "I didn't do anything. Do I just have that effect on people?"

"Well considering you're a dragon yes, yes you do." David said.

"Hey, you asked for me to come out don't blame their passing out on me, how the hell was I supposed to know it they're supposedly your friends." Trent replied.

"Guys, this is getting us no where can we please try talking this out?" I suggested. David sighed and they both nodded. "So how do you know these two people?"

"Well they were my best friends before I came into the dragon realms. We used to hang out a lot and I bet my disappearance made them worried." David replied.

"How did they find out about our spot on the roof?" Trent asked.

"I have no clue, but the fact that there was a meat wrapper and plate on the floor tipped them off. Sorry about not properly setting out food by the way. I forgot about that entirely." David answered.

"It's fine, Trent helped me get food anyways." I told him.

"Does that make me your stomach's hero?" Trent asked jokingly, to which I replied with a tail smack to the head. Trent brushed it off and laughed.

"I swear that you two are somehow related." David said to us. I chuckled a little bit.

"So what do we do with them?" Trent said after he stopped laughing.

"I guess wait for them to wake up and we tell them the truth. I mean they both saw you so I bet they'll want answers." David said. I then heard a grunt sound from the two passed out boys.

"I guess we won't have to wait long." I said as one of the boys woke up. This is going to be an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Trent's POV-

Ok first off I didn't cause those boys to pass out on purpose, and second I didn't expect them to pass out either. David walked in front of the boys while I walked behind them. Spyro joined me behind the boys and they sat up. "David, I just had the craziest dream." Josh said.

"So did I." Travis stated. Well at least they remember me to some degree. "We were on the roof and then out of nowhere this black thing just came out from behind an AC box..."

"Yeah…wait you had the same dream?" Josh asked Travis. Travis nodded. "How?" I noticed David nod to me and I knew what he wanted me to do.

"That's because it wasn't a dream." I said from behind them. They both visibly jumped into the air and ran behind David who was in hysterics. Spyro snickered and I just wore an innocent face. "Was it something I said?" I asked jokingly. Travis and Josh poked out from behind David and looked at me and Spyro.

"You have some shit to explain David." Josh said.

"Well then let me get started. Guys, I'd like you to meet my friends, Spyro and Trent." David replied gesturing to us. They both went wide-eyed when they heard our names.

"D-did you just say Spyro? As in Spyro the dragon?" Travis asked.

"Well yes that's my name." Spyro said. "Got to say those games were off a little on the details but over all I'd say they were accurate to the events."

"Well that's because they didn't have the pleasure of meeting you in person." I told him with a chuckle. He rolled his eyes at me and I shook my head.

"H-how do you...what?" Josh asked with stammered speech.

"You mean to say you spent the last three days with Spyro the dragon and you didn't tell us?" Travis asked.

"Uh it's been longer than three days…" David started.

"How long then?" Josh asked.

"More like 16 years for us." Spyro said before I could reply.

"Do you guys just age fast or something?" Travis questioned.

"No, he's been in the Dragon Realms for 16 years. And we would still be there if someone hadn't suggested using a stone." I replied.

"Hey I didn't know it would take us here, I fully intended on going to their ceremony." David replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys please can we not talk about this now? Look I know you're mad about being back here Trent, but it wasn't David's fault." Spyro said in difference.

"I know, I just wish I wasn't here." I said with a sigh.

"What does he mean by being back here?" Josh asked. "In fact how do you know a night fury in the first place?"

"That's because I haven't told you his full name, guys this is…." David said before I cut him off.

"Davis, Trent Davis. The local family murder that every cop in this damn city is looking for." I finished. They both hid behind David again in response to my comment and I sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you, what would I gain from it?"

"We don't know, I mean you murdered your family, how do we know what you will do." Travis remarked and I growled a little.

"Then explain to me how I'm Spyro's friend, no I mean explain to me how my son is marrying his daughter. Explain how I have a loving wife and friends who support me as well as 5 kids." I replied. "See, if I truly killed my family, I would have killed other families as well, but I didn't. I was on the run for 11 years because the cops never thought it could have been my father who was the murderer."

"I can attest to him being my brother-in-law by the way." Spyro told them in my defense. "And the fact that he is innocent."

"How can you be sure?" Josh asked.

"Because he's the guy that has been by my side for 20 years as we went through thick and thin, he's probably the most compassionate and caring dragon I know, and I've seen his past in the pool of visions. Hell, he even helped raise my daughter into the dragoness she is today, which I still owe him thanks for." Spyro stated.

"Well I knowing how much you helped with my twins it seemed only fitting I helped you raise Serenit, but she sure does have your adventurous spirit about her thought." I said to him in response.

"Hey what about me, I helped to." David chimed in.

"Well you did babysit her that one time…" I said in open thought.

"Y-you babysat a dragon?!" Both of David's friends said in unison.

"He also helped her train in the electricity and earth elements as well thanks to that gauntlet of his." Spyro added.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." David said. He then summoned an electric sword with his right hand. Both of his friends jumped back and he turned his back towards us to face them. The sword faded again and both of his friends had their jaws to the floor.

" _Pre-teens. Reminds me of the triplets I have._ " I said in dragon-language to Spyro. He chuckled and then David turned back to us.

"You really have to teach me that someday." He said to me.

"Depends if you're up for it though, after all learning a new language isn't easy for anyone." I replied to which David shrugged.

"So you two wanted to know where I have been for the last few days/years depending on your perspective, well there's the truth." David said as he turned back to Travis and Josh.

"When did our lives get so cool?" Josh asked.

"Maybe it was when you wouldn't stop bugging David earlier…just a thought." Spyro said nonchalantly.

"Oh so that's how it is Mr. 'I wouldn't sit still at the wedding.'" David commented.

"Hey, those dragons made me feel uncomfortable alright. After getting stared down for being different so long I couldn't help myself." Spyro said.

"I was getting those looks and I was fine." I replied to which I got a tail smack to the back of the head. I laughed.

"What wedding?" Travis asked us.

"Trust me; you wouldn't believe us even if we told you." David said holding up his hand.

"I guess that's the best we'll get." Josh said. I nod and then start walking around them catching their scent for future reference. They looked like they were going to freak out again but David told them to stay still. I finished my circling and walked back over to them.

"So what now?" Travis asked.

"Well for starters you promise to keep our secret and tell no one what you saw." I told them. They both nod.

"Well now that is sorted..." Spyro said before David's mom called out.

"David! You home?" She called out. David sighed.

"Sorry that I have to go you two, but my mother isn't as lenient as you are when it comes to letting me stay out for too long." He said to us.

"We'll be fine up here." Spyro said. David nodded and then led his two friends down the fire escape towards his apartment. How do these circumstances always find me?


End file.
